


Sanador de tu corazón

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco y Hermione son sanadores en San Mungo. Ella esconde un doloroso pasado y una pequeña pelirroja lo hará estallar todo. ¿Permitirá Hermione que Draco sane su despedazado corazón?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanador de tu corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Les presento mi nuevo Long-fic dramione. Así es. Luego de solo darles one-shots o historias cortas, esta trama llegó a mi cabeza y no me ha dejado en paz hasta que la he comenzado a trasladarla al papel. Aun no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Hasta el momento, llevo ocho capítulos escritos y no voy ni a la mitad de lo que quiero contar :)
> 
> ¡Y qué mejor que comenzar la historia en las celebraciones del Dramione Day!
> 
> Este es mi regalo para ustedes. Un besazo!

******Capítulo 1 ******

 

Hermione entró en la sala de descanso de los sanadores del ala pediátrica de San Mungo. Estaba cansada. Después detreinta horas de servicio, era normal que su cuerpo se resintiera y que necesitara parar por algunos minutos. De todas maneras, necesitaba comer. Era casi la hora del almuerzo y había pasado de largo el desayuno por atender una emergencia. 

Abrió una puerta contigua a los gabinetes donde guardaban los platos y sacó su comida. Para divierte de sus compañeros, ella siempre había llamado heladera a ese compartimiento, porque físicamente se parecía a los diseños de antiguas heladeras muggles, pero en realidad funcionaba con hechizos de conservación, donde la comida permanecía helada o caliente, según las necesidades de cada interno. 

Se sirvió una taza de café para ahuyentar el sueño acumulado de tantas horas de trabajo y tomar un poco de fuerzas para lo que restaba del turno. Los años de desvelos y estudios le habían hecho adicta a esta oscura bebida, aunque no sustituía por completo el té, que era su bebida favorita. Una cosa era beber por necesidad de sacudirse el sueño y otra por el placer de degustar algo delicioso para pasar un rato tranquilo, leer un libro o estudiar. 

Se sentó tratando de no hacerlo con premura. Al menos esa comida quería hacerla con un poco de paz y tranquilidad, así que sacó de su mochila un ejemplar de Brujas - salud y Bienestar, donde ella había contribuido con un pequeño artículo. Había sido muy bien recibido y eso le había causado mucha satisfacción. Está bien, no era una revista especializada sobre sanadores y medimagia, pero trataba temas interesantes y útiles para todas las brujas en general. Sobre todo para aquellas que ya había iniciado sus familias. 

Suspiró. 

Hubo una época en la que deseó ser parte de ese grupo de brujas.... solo si Ronald Weasley no se hubiera comportado como un completo imbécil desconsiderado... **S** e sacudió ese pensamiento. Había dolido demasiado y había tomado la decisión de que eso no la afectaría más.

 

La puerta se abrió casi con violencia, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto en su silla. Solo vio pasar otra túnica verde que se movía con rapidez hacia la pseudo-heladera. 

—Este turno ha sido una mierda —afirmó Draco sacando su comida. Cerró la puerta de pequeño compartimiento con fuerza y casi tiró la vianda, la que pegó un golpe y se deslizó un poco sobre la superficie de la mesa. 

—Y todavía no termina... aun nos faltan seis horas —dijo Hermione, quien no se inmutó ni por lo cortante de su tono ni por lo violento de sus movimientos. 

A estas alturas de su especialización como sanadores pediátricos, simplemente ya sabía que era la manera en que Draco Malfoy se comportaba cuando estaba bajo estrés. Aun no se explicaba completamente cómo ni cuándo había pasado, pero ahora consideraba a Draco y a Blaise Zabinni como parte de su reducido grupo de amigos. 

Había comenzado sus estudios de sanadora justo después de que terminó la guerra. Todos los que como ella no había podido asistir a clases regulares, fueron aceptados en sus respectivas carreras sin necesidad de contar con los resultados de los ÉXTASIS. Algunos jóvenes decidieron someterse a las pruebas en el Ministerio, pero en el caso de San Mungo, la institución decidió examinar directamente a los aspirantes a sanadores y de pronto Hermione se encontró compartiendo estudios con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni. 

Casi había considerado renunciar a su deseo de ser sanadora para no quedar a merced del acoso constante de las dos serpientes, pero pronto descubrió que la guerra también los había marcado profundamente. Los Slytherin se comportaban más maduros, ya no eran los chavales caprichosos del colegio y si bien mantenían un estilo de vida lujoso en el cual gastarse varios cientos de galeones en un día no les provocaba ningún cargo de conciencia, las expresiones despectivas hacia ella ya no se producían.

 

Al principio se trataban manteniendo las distancias y poco a poco, descubrió que eran metódicos para trabajar y estudiar, que Draco devoraba los libros de texto casi con la misma voracidad con la que ella lo hacía y que Blaise tenía un retorcido sentido del humor que le sacaba carcajadas cada dos por tres. Ambos chicos eran muy leales entre sí y los dos tenían una abrumadora capacidad de leer entre líneas, sobre todo Draco, quien a veces incluso era capaz de descubrir las intenciones de los demás con solo observarles hablar. 

En esa época, Ron y Harry se habían preocupado de que compartiera clases con ellos, pero faltaba muy poco para que las cosas cambiaran para siempre entre el trío dorado. 

Draco se sentó en la mesa frente a Hermione y vio por encima la revista que ella estaba leyendo. 

—¿Esa es la revista donde aparece tu artículo? —preguntó, dándole el primer bocado a su comida. 

—Sí y me gustó mucho cómo lo han presentado —confesó ella, pasando las páginas con rapidez hasta llegar a su artículo, luego la giró sobre la mesa para que Draco pudiera verla bien. Cuando se decidió a colaborar con la revista, había temido la burla de sus dos compañeros por no ser una publicación especializada, pero eran temores infundados. Ambos la habían felicitado por ello. 

—Así me lo comentó mi madre. Dice que está muy interesante y te manda sus elogios por él —afirmó. A Hermione le hacía un poco de gracia la manera ceremoniosa con la que a veces hablaba Draco, sobre todo cuando se refería a sus padres. 

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sin embargo, un poco sorprendida. Una cosa era que la felicitaran sus amigos y otra que lo hiciera la señora Malfoy. 

—No, de mentira —respondió él irónico—. En serio, Granger, que no necesito recurrir a mi madre para elevar tu ego. 

—Uy, que susceptibles andamos... —replicó ella con cierto retintín. 

—Son más de treinta putas horas casi sin pegar un ojo, no sé cómo quieres que reaccione. 

—¿Menos grosero? 

Draco abrió la boca para contestarle. Y la puerta se abrió de nuevo dando paso a otro joven con túnica verde lima. Traía en el rostro una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con impaciencia. Sus compañeros se quedaron a la espera de lo que hacía o lo que decía pero solo se dejó caer en una de las sillas, se inclinó hacia adelante y pegó la frente sobre la mesa con aire compungido. 

—Juro que un día de estos, la mataré —aseguró Blaise como hablando con la madera de la mesa. Draco dejó salir un resoplido burlón y Hermione le sonrió irónica. 

—Si me hubieras dado un galeón cada vez que has dicho eso en este último año, ya sería millonaria —dijo la chica—. Todavía estamos a tiempo, podemos comenzar desde hoy. 

Luna Lovegood también era sanadora y ahora estudiaba su especialización junto a Blaise. Cuando Hermione, Draco y Blaise se graduaron de Sanadores Generales, los dos primeros habían optados por seguir sus estudios de especialización en Pediatría, mientras que Blaise había decidido dedicarse a la investigación. Pero todo su entusiasmo se había ido al traste cuando un año después Luna había llegado a formar parte del grupo de investigadores. 

Al ser los más jóvenes del equipo, los sanadores a cargo les asignaban muchas de las tareas para que las hicieran juntos y a Blaise le estaba costando muchísimo adaptarse a las particularidades de la chica. Por eso, cada vez que se sentía sobrepasado por algo, iba en busca de Draco y Hermione para despejar un poco su alterado ánimo. 

—Y ahora, ¿qué hizo tu colega? —preguntó Draco con fingida indiferencia, pero la verdad fuera dicha, cada vez que miraba entrar a Blaise con esa expresión se preparaba para pasar un momento divertido a expensas de su amigo. 

—Literalmente me ha sacado del laboratorio porque lo está desinfectando de wrackspurts... ha traído una pila de inciensos y está haciendo un sahumerio apestoso allí dentro que será un milagro que no active la alarma contra incendios. Solo espero que eso no afecte el resultado de los análisis que tenemos en proceso —explicó con desaliento—. Oh, Merlín, no sé qué hice en mis vidas anteriores para merecer esto... 

—Lo que hiciste en tu adolescencia me parece suficiente, ¿tienes necesidad de justificarte en tus vidas anteriores? —preguntó Hermione. Ellos habían llegado al grado de confianza en que podían mencionar sus años de Hogwarts con total honestidad sin caer en situaciones incómodas. 

—Vidas anteriores o no, Hermione. El karma o como quieras llamarlo me lo está cobrando demasiado caro. 

—Mejor te tomas un té para calmar los nervios —le dijo Draco, quien apuntó su varita a la tetera y la puso a calentar el agua. Luego añadió con un poco de mala intención—. Así se te despeja la cabeza, para que los nargles no te afecten en tus diagnósticos. 

—Los nargles no hacen eso, ellos solo crecen en el muérdago —comenzó a explicar Blaise, quien de pronto observó con sus ojos entre cerrados, cómo sus dos amigos contenían la risa—. ¡Jódanse! 

Draco y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas. Pero siguieron comiendo tranquilos a pesar de que Blaise estaba malhumorado con ellos. 

El moreno se sirvió su té y los otros dos continuaron comiendo. Estaban cansados y se les notaba. Esa era quizás la principal razón por la que Blaise había optado por la investigación. Era pésimo para desvelarse y los turnos que había pasado para graduarse de Sanador General habían sido suficientes. Draco le comentó sobre el turno que estaban por terminar. 

Era verdad que habían tenido uno bastante movido, atendiendo a niños que habían sufrido accidentes caseros, una quemadura con un caldero, un pequeño sospechoso de tener viruela de dragón y a quien habían aislado para evitar que contagiara a otros... así habían ido llegando otros pequeños a emergencias. Gracias a Merlin estaban a menos de cinco horas para poder irse a casa a descansar. Draco no pensaba salir de su cama bajo ningún motivo durante las próximas doce horas. 

 _Granger y Malfoy a emergencias. Código azul... repito, Código azul..._ dijo la voz de la recepcionista de emergencia por medio del altavoz que tenían en el cuarto de descanso. 

Los dos se pusieron de pie de un salto. 

Código azul. La emergencia que indica paro cardíaco. Una situación que requería nervios de acero. Lo más seguro era que el Sanador en Jefe de Pediatría también se presentara en la Sala de Emergencias.  

Tal y como lo habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores, Hermione salió primero hacia la sala de emergencia para recibir al paciente dejando todo atrás y él se quedó lanzándole unos hechizos de conservación a los platos que quedaban sobre la mesa. Lo habían acordado así, primero porque Hermione tenía más tacto para atender a los padres preocupados y segundo, porque el apellido Malfoy todavía generaba algunas desconfianzas. Él siempre entraba solo un momento después y eso era más que suficiente para que Hermione le allanara el camino. 

Draco caminaba con paso rápido a la Sala de Emergencia e iba unos diez metros atrás de Hermione. Alcanzó a verla entrar para atender al paciente. 

—¡¡¿QUÉ HACE ESTA PUTA AQUÍ?!! 

El grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo un segundo después de que Hermione entrara y retumbó por cada rincón de la sala de espera del hospital haciendo que todos los que estuvieran allí miraran con mal disimulado interés. Entonces, Draco corrió para entrar a la sala. 

—¡QUÉ SALGA! ¡NO LA QUIERO CERCA DE MI HIJA! —escuchó cuando pasaba por las puertas abatibles. 

Y no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa: Hermione estaba petrificada junto a la puerta. Ronald Weasley sostenía por los brazos a una mujer medio histérica que trataba de abalanzarse contra Hermione. A su vez, los patriarcas Weasley se acercaban a la chica pidiéndole que ayudara a su nieta. Y había muchos pelirrojos se arremolinaban alrededor de una camilla en la que estaba una pequeña pelirroja inconsciente junto a dos enfermeras que ya le estaban dando primeros auxilios. Draco calculó que no tendría más de seis años. 

Sin perder un momento, Draco puso un hechizo de silencio para que los alaridos no se escucharan más en el pasillo, se acercó a la camilla y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a la pequeña. Las enfermeras se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar. 

—Venía inconsciente y al entrar a la sala le ha dado el paro cardíaco —explicó una de ellas—. Hemos comenzado de inmediato a darle el RCP pero no responde. 

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? 

—Ya llevamos tres minutos. 

El relajo en la sala continuaba gracias a los gritos de la histérica esposa de Ronald Weasley. 

—Ronald, haz el favor de callar a tu esposa —escuchó él que Molly exigía a sus espaldas. 

—¡Yo no pienso callarme! —respondió la mujer de forma insolente—. Es mi hija la que está en esa camilla y no pienso... 

—No me importa lo que pienses, Damiana —le rebatió Molly con acidez—. Lo importante en este momento es Maddie. Y no estás ayudando en nada. 

—¡Pero yo no quiero que esta puta se acerque! Podrá ser sanadora pero la quiero lejos... 

Draco estaba aplicando los hechizos de resucitación pero no se estaba concentrando a causa de esa loca, sobre todo porque la mujer la tenía emprendida contra Hermione. Levantó la vista para apremiar a su colega con la mirada. Tenía que ayudarle a atender a la niña si no quería meterse en problemas con sus superiores. Pero tampoco era algo que le iba a decir en voz alta frente a los pacientes del hospital. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y descubrió algo que nunca había visto en ellos: derrota y debilidad. 

—No tienes nada qué hacer aquí, grandísima puta —continuaba la mujer con su perorata—. No dejaré que te acerques a mi hija, ¿escuchaste? ¡Mi hija! 

—¡Cállate, Damiana! —le pidió Ron sacudiéndola de mala manera y lo único que consiguió fue que la mujer se volviera y la emprendiera contra él. 

Entonces, Draco tomó una rápida decisión. Se giró con brusquedad para enfrentar a la madre de la pequeña y se dirigió a la enfermera que tenía junto a él. 

—Enfermera Gibson, hágame el favor de llevarse a la familia a la sala de espera contigua. 

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —se indignó la mujer. 

—¡Tengo a su hija con un paro cardíaco y usted no me deja trabajar! Y a menos que quiera sacarla del hospital en un ataúd —todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración por la dureza de sus palabras—, usted y toda la familia Weasley se irán a la sala contigua, ¡ahora! —ordenó en su indiscutible voz de mando al estilo Malfoy, volviéndose inmediatamente para continuar aplicando los hechizos de resucitación y reanimación. 

La enfermera se puso en movimiento, comenzado a trasladar a todos a la habitación de la par, a la que se tenía acceso por una puerta privada. Los pelirrojos que estaban cerca de la puerta de inmediato comenzando a despejar un poco la sala. 

En ese momento, entró apresurado el Sanador Phil Donovan, encargado de la Sala de Pediatría. Frunció el ceño mientras recorría con la mirada lo que sucedía en la habitación y con la misma premura, se volteó hacia Hermione. El hombre era usualmente tranquilo pero perdía los estribos con facilidad durante las emergencias y podía hacer sentir como una completa nulidad médica a los sanadores más jóvenes, si consideraba que no estaban haciendo bien el procedimiento. Draco se temió lo peor. 

—Puede retirarse, Sanadora Granger —exclamó con mucha calma para sorpresa de Draco. En verdad que había temido que los gritos del sanador se sumaran a los alaridos de la loca mujer de Weasley, sobre todo porque Hermione seguía como enraizada en la entrada de la sala y Draco estaba luchando él solo por la vida de esa pequeña. 

El Slytherin notó que incluso el tono del Sanador Donovan había sido muy diferente al que usaba siempre. Lo que su mentor quería era proteger a Hermione y hacer que ella saliera de allí cuanto antes. La vieron asentir a su profesor y sin perder más tiempo se fue de la habitación.

Los últimos en pasar a la habitación de espera fueron Molly y Arthur, quedando la habitación completamente despejada de todos los pelirrojos. El Sanador Donovan se acercó a Draco y después de dar rápidamente el parte médico, continuaron trabajando ambos en la niña. 

Unos segundos después, el monitor de signos vitales al que estaba conectada la niña comenzó a emitir débiles sonidos y ambos sanadores respiraron con cierto alivio. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar más de quince minutos para que pudieran estabilizar a la pequeña. Al fin, pudieron estar seguros de que la niña dormía sin saber que su vida había pendido de un fino hilo. 

Solo entonces, dejaron a la pequeña con una de las enfermeras y ellos se dirigieron hacia dónde se encontraba la familia a la espera de noticias. Los dos sanadores entraron y muchos ojos se quedaron fijos en ellos, todos expectantes. 

—Hemos logrado estabilizar a la niña —les anunció el Sanador Donovan. El respiro de alivio casi pudo palparse—. En este momento, vamos a trasladarla a una habitación y la tendremos bajo estrecha vigilancia al menos por cuarenta y ocho horas 

—Disculpe, sanador —le interrumpió la mujer de Weasley—. Nosotros queremos llevarnos a la niña a casa lo antes posible. ¿Puede firmarnos el alta médica? 

Todos los Weasley, a excepción del marido, la vieron con expresión de reproche. 

—Lo siento, señora, pero no podemos darle el alta a su hija —afirmó Draco y casi pudo sentir cómo todos los pelirrojos retenían la respiración. Parecía como si esta mujer les tuviera ganada la moral y nadie fuera capaz de ponerle ningún freno. Y solo por el mero hecho de haberle gritado así a Hermione, él se preparó para llevarle la contraria hasta hacer que se le revolviera el hígado. Y de una manera elegante. No por nada era un Malfoy. La niña se quedaría en el hospital y punto. 

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¿No es usted un simple estudiante? ¿No sabe quienes somos? ¿Cree que no podemos cuidar a nuestra hija? —le cuestionó la mujer, quien mientras hablaba se había puesto cada vez más colorada por el coraje de que alguien se atreviera a hacerle la contra. 

—No ponga palabras en mi boca, señora, pues en ningún momento he cuestionado su capacidad para cuidar de la niña —le rebatió Draco, viéndola a su vez con su porte Malfoy más altanero y  estirado, como si la mujer fuera una miserable cucaracha—.  Y para su información, ya soy un sanador certificado y casi culminando mi residentado en Pediatría. También sé muy bien quién es su esposo —agregó dándole a entender que conocía a los Weasley, la perfecta desconocida era ella—. Y por si no se dio cuenta, su hija permaneció sin signos vitales por casi ocho minutos. Eso quiere decir que estuvo muerta durante ese tiempo —habló entonces como explicándoselo a un niño de tres años. Pudo ver como Ginny Weasley contenía la risa, y a George y a Bill les vio intercambiar una mirada muy divertida, cosa que le satisfizo—. Sería irresponsable por nuestra parte permitir que se la llevaran a casa sin saber qué le provocó un paro cardíaco a la niña o si la falta de una irrigación adecuada de oxígeno a su cerebro, durante esos ocho minutos, le ha dejado algún tipo de secuela. 

—¿Cree que la niña pueda tener algún retraso? —preguntó Molly muy preocupada. 

—Eso todavía no podemos asegurarlo —respondió Draco con cautela. 

—Por eso es necesario que esté bajo vigilancia médica —lo secundó entonces el Sanador Donovan—. Así descartamos las secuelas y estaremos seguros de que no se repetirá un nuevo episodio estando ya ella en casa. También debemos hacerle unos exámenes para diagnosticar qué le está sucediendo. 

—No creo que eso sea necesario —agregó la mujer con terquedad y se volvió hacia su esposo. Ningún otro Weasley dijo nada, pero Draco notó muy bien que también consideraban necesario que la niña se quedara en San Mungo—. Diles Ron, que en casa tengo todo lo necesario para cuidarla. 

—Lo siento, Damiana —dijo Ron al fin—. Maddie ha estado muy enferma últimamente y yo también quiero saber qué le está pasando. 

—Recuerda que ella siempre ha sido una niña muy frágil, querido —añadió suavizando la voz y viéndose hasta un poco zalamera. Draco entonces comprendió que esa era la técnica que la mujer usaba siempre para convencer a su marido. 

—Y precisamente por eso, tengo que saber qué sucede —afirmó el pelirrojo, ya un poco exasperado. Vaya, quizás el hombre ya se estaba cansando de los encantos de su mujercita. 

Aunque no muy conforme, Damiana tuvo que acceder a que la pequeña Maddie quedara ingresada bajo el cuidado directo de Draco. El Sanador Donovan dio todas las instrucciones para que las enfermeras trasladaran a la niña a una habitación y el rubio tuvo que quedarse para terminar con todo el papeleo necesario para los exámenes que debían realizar. Iban a monitorear a la niña esa noche y al día siguiente comenzarían los análisis. 

En cuánto la pequeña quedó instalada en su habitación, Draco se fue en busca de Hermione.

**Author's Note:**

> Los reviews son más que bien recibidos :)


End file.
